


The Calm After the Storm

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alive Cole Anderson, Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Bad Parent Carl Manfred, Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Breeding, Child Neglect, Childbirth, Civil Rights Movement, Come Swallowing, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cravings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Foot Massage, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Knotting, Leo Manfred Redemption, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newborn Children, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Omega Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Omega Upgraded Connor | RK900, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective North (Detroit: Become Human), Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexism, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Time Skips, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: The three founders of JERICHO were all omegas. They were all equal, but the mutually designated leader was North Winters, the fierce fiery passionate omega with a history of being the victim of assault and abuse. She was only 17 when the revolution started. She used the pain and anger to fuel the civilly disobedient revolution that gave it so much passion and intensity. There was Simon Peterson, an omega with empathy compassion but more common sense than anything else. He had just turned 21 at the time but he was the one who made sure no one got killed. He also worked tirelessly to gain the support of the public. There was Connor Stern; a highly intelligent, pragmatic, brave, and strong omega that used his connections within the police force and groups of government workers in Detroit to loosen the grip President Warren had on the state’s Legislature. He was the eldest member of JERICHO, 31 years-old and so ready to fight for his people. After they’d succeeded in their mission, JERICHO started negotiations with the federal and state government, and they had gained total equality for all dynamics.Eight years later, things have settled. This story is about the calm after the hurricane





	1. Crepes, planning a pregnancy, and 69-ing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't necessarily a typical Omegaverse fic so I'll lay out the AU's lore that might be different to most AUs for this trope.
> 
> The possibilities for the power dynamic in a relationship is divided into three groups that indicate the head of the house. Matriarchal relationships are when the person with a womb is the head of the house / the breadwinner of the family-- matriarchal isn't exclusively referring to females due to the fact that men can have wombs as well. A matriarchal house could consist of an omega and an alpha in which the omega is in charge. Patriarchal relationships are where the person who's able to impregnate is the leader. This is the most traditional due to the fact that omegas haven't been considered equals to alphas for very long. An example of this dynamic is a relationship with an alpha and an omega in which the alpha's generally in charge-- contrary to popular belief this doesn't mean that the relationship is unhealthy. Finally, An equal relationship is where both parties in the relationship are equal. This could be because both participants are the same dynamic or that they work together side-by-side more often. An example would be an omega-omega relationship.
> 
> Unlike a lot of ABO fics, all omegas have vaginas in this. Female omegas have the average woman’s vagina. Male omegas have the equivalent to what a vagina looks like on testosterone. For male omegas, I will be using the vocabulary that I (a trans man) use to describe my genitals-- The 'clitoris' is a cock/dick/penis, and the vagina is called a pussy/cunt/hole/etc... I decided to not use the typical way people depict male omegas' reproductive system due to the fact that if they have to give they do it through their anus which is something that makes me so uncomfortable.
> 
> In many works in the ABO universe alphas and omegas can trigger each others' heat and rut. However, this is physically impossible in this fic due to the fact that heats and ruts are more akin to a menstrual cycle. In fact, all omegas after their heats have small 3-5 day periods (their body releases a mixture of blood and membrane tissue from the lining of the uterus). The slight exception to this rule is that at some point an alpha's rut and an omega's heat can happen at the same time and make the whole experience more intense than when not synched up.
> 
> (I will probably add more notes here as time goes on but that's it for now)

Ever since he’d gained the right to work with equal pay in the police force, Connor had been eternally grateful that he’d negotiated with the president and made sure that omegas had the opportunity to take days off during their heat like alphas did for their rut, or like betas for calling in sick. Connor was one of the leading figures during the Omegan Civil Rights Movement in America that stemmed in Michigan and quickly spread throughout the country. In Detroit, he was a founder of JERICHO, an organization that fought for total legal and social equality between all dynamics. 

The three founders were all omegas. They were all equal, but the mutually designated leader was North Winters, the fierce fiery passionate omega with a history of being the victim of assault and abuse. She was only 17 when the revolution started. She used the pain and anger to fuel the civilly disobedient revolution that gave it so much passion and intensity. There was Simon Peterson, an omega with empathy compassion but more common sense than anything else. He had just turned 21 at the time but he was the one who made sure no one got killed. He also worked tirelessly to gain the support of the public. Then there was Connor Stern; a highly intelligent, pragmatic, brave, and strong omega that used his connections within the police force and state government workers in Detroit to loosen the grip President Warren had on the state’s Senate. He was the eldest member of JERICHO, 31 years-old and so ready to fight for his people. After they’d succeeded in their mission, JERICHO started negotiations with the federal and state government. 

Eight years later, North was living with her long-time girlfriend, Chloe-- the daughter of Elijah Kamski, the richest most famous omega in Detroit. He’d invented the first proper scentblocker. Scentblockers prior to his contribution were really just perfume that wore off very quickly, which could lead to omegas being in dangerous situations. Kamski’s blockers completely numbed the inherently omegan scent and didn’t wear off for more than 24 hours. Simon became mates with Markus, an alpha member of JERICHO. They’d had a child two years back and were committed to each other. Connor had become a full-time employee in the police force. He’d earned the title of detective fairly quickly because of his astounding skills of solving crime. But he wasn’t Detective Stern, actually. Due to the update in his marital status, he was Detective Connor Anderson. 

He’d met Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a tall stocky alpha working in the DPD, way before the protests even started. They had only promised themselves to each other just when the revolution started to build in Detroit. Hank was forty-something when he met Connor and they were both instantly smitten with each other. Three years later they’d mated and registered their consummation by law. At the time, omegas were seen and second class citizens and were mostly objectified and legally limited. When they registered their mating, Hank promised Connor that the alpha would never consider him property and that the omega should be able to feel equally in control of the house even if he wasn’t legally recognized to be able to do that. The two were in love, deeply devoted to one another-- they were practically inseparable. 

Thinking about the upcoming inevitable situation, Connor found it kind of funny that the breaks from work when his heat and his mate’s rut lined up were almost always interesting. Sure they took breaks for Connor’s heat or Hank’s rut, but when it was for both of them-- it got fairly weird. When their cycles occasionally overlapped, their home was insane. It was a mix of snarky remarks, slightly overbearing protectiveness, body worship, and unashamed horniness. To clarify that statement; during his heats, Connor was slightly grumpy, he clung to his mate constantly, and he became feisty and challenged the authority Hank had. And on the other hand, Hank’s ruts made him lethargic, overprotective, transfixed by Connor’s body, so overall just sappy and horny. The days before the rut-heat amalgamation were always generally tame. Connor made the coffee as Hank started to cook breakfast. The younger man handed over a mug to his alpha and the man mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before going back to preparing the food. Connor leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the alpha cook.

“Pancakes for breakfast?” the omega questioned, his head nodding to the batter in the bowl. Hank chuckled before responding.

“Crepes, Sweetheart,” he said. Connor grinned happily.

“Even better,” the omega commented before kissing the alpha on the cheek and making his way to the kitchen table. He pulled out his phone and aimlessly meandered on it. He opened his social media and scrolled around a bit before coming across a few pictures of his close friends, Markus and Simon, with their new baby. Markus was this gentle, intelligent, well-spoken alpha. His father was the incredibly famous award-winning artist named Carl Manfred. Markus used that to his advantage during the revolution, he gained the sympathy of artists and followers of his father. He could have been mistaken for a beta if it weren’t for his obvious alpha-typical scent. Simon was this young blond omega that was generally quieter than most but was still as interesting and fun to talk to. The omega had kept his last name when he legally registered himself as the mate of Markus. During the revolution, he’d saved Connor’s ass many many times. The little beta being held in Simon’s arms was so small and so cute it hurt to look at the images. All three of them looked so happy. At first, Connor didn’t really understand why so many people (omegas especially) had baby fever because of a few interactions with children, but now he was mentally kicking himself for not realizing how contagious the feeling was sooner; but before he could do anything else, Hank put the pile of crepes down on the table.

“Do you want Nutella or sugar and lemon juice first?” the alpha inquired, halfway back to the cupboard and fridge. 

“Lemon juice, please,” Connor answered before his hormonal brain once again went back right to thinking about pups. Hank came back with the lemon juice and sugar and they started the meal. A little ways in, Connor was halfway done with a crepe when he sighed grumpily.

“I want a baby,” he said. Hank almost choked on his coffee when his mate spoke. He spent a few moments coughing before being able talk again.

“Why now, of all times?”

“Markus and Simon posted about their pup’s second birthday and he’s just so small and cute-- I want that to be a reality with us,” the omega looked at his mate with pleading eyes. The alpha sighed, concerned for his lover.

“What about your job? You could get backlash-- I dunno, I’m not entirely sure it’s the best idea now given that we just had a massive civil rights movement,” Hank pointed out, worried for his mate’s future and wellbeing. Connor mulled the information over.

“I don’t care what people say; and, yes-- I might have to take time off, but that doesn’t mean I can’t go back to work later, Hank,” he concluded confidently. “Regardless, I shouldn’t have to take maternity leave for a while if we go through with this.” Hank chuckled while he relaxed slightly.

“You seem like you’ve made up your mind, Baby, I’m glad you feel comfortable to share your thoughts,” the alpha smiled reaching across the smallish table to briefly cup the omega’s face before retreating it after a bit for conveniency. Connor smiled back, finishing his crepe. He stood up and took his plate to the sink before offering to take Hank’s.

“I can’t really blame myself, to be honest, natural instincts are always there even if they aren’t the most prominent,” Connor mused as he took his alpha’s plate and silverware to the sink and dropped them off before coming back to the table-- only this time to sit in Hank’s lap, straddling the alpha, placing his fairly lithe in comparison hands on the man’s shoulders. The omega nuzzled his mate’s neck, crooning and quietly inhaling the familiar strong alpha scent, then proceeding to rub his own scent onto the tall man. Hank brought his hand up to Connor’s hair and ran his fingers through, massaging the younger man’s scalp, causing the omega to lean into his touch and make the higher pitched throat-based purr that omegas have in comparison to an alpha’s low pitched chest-based purr.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this-- all of it, you especially,” the alpha muttered quietly as he held his mate, his hands going to his mate’s lower body-- one stopping at his hip and the other coming to rest on the omega’s soft smooth-skinned thigh, the alpha’s fingers tracing small patterns on the bare skin as he teased the hemline of the leg-hole on Connor’s shorts that were made with stretchy yoga-pant material. 

“I could say the same about you, Hank,” Connor pointed out. “You mean so much to me, I feel so lucky to have such a wonderful mate. Before the revolution, my rights were limited, I was legally considered your property-- but you didn’t treat me like that. You saw me as an equal and that’s more than what I expected in a partner. I love you and you should always know that.”

“Shit, you fucking sap, c’mere,” Hank gently nudged Connor closer. In return, the omega closed the space between them-- their lips pressing against each other as they shared the not-quite chaste but not sexual kiss. They continued to kiss, the excitement of it staying low.

“I’m glad we got the day off before our heat and rut because I just really wanna cuddle before we get to the constant sex part of this,” Connor mumbled in between kisses.

“Yeah?” Hank responded, stopping to peck his mate’s lips and then continuing. “That seems like a nice thing to do. You wanna move to the couch, Kitten?” the omega nodded before his alpha stood up, lithe legs wrapping around the man’s waist. The two plopped down onto the couch in a giddy laughing tangled mess. The alpha laid down across the sofa on his back while the omega lowered himself down and settled on top of his mate’s larger body. They rested there for a while, calm and content with the turn of events. Connor was the one to break the silence after a while.

“I didn’t get a final answer from you on having children. I don’t want to just go ahead and get pregnant without a definite yes from you. It’s completely fine if you need time,” the younger man explained himself. He gazed into his mate’s gentle stormy blue eyes with concern and worry. Hank paused to consider his final answer. The alpha was utterly in love with and unwaveringly devoted to his mate and wanted the omega to be happy. He thought about tomorrow when Connor’s heat and later on Hank’s rut would start. The idea of fucking the pretty boy and watching his mate’s stomach swell up from carrying his pups, his lover being all round with children inside him piqued Hank’s interest. Which then led him to the aftermath of the pregnancy, the pups coming into the world, the couple’s tiny bundles of joy. Their small little hands grasping the alpha’s fingers. By the end of it, Hank had made up his mind.

“Connor, Sweetheart, you have my full permission to go and get pregnant on my dick,” the alpha teased, a grin spreading onto his face. The omega snorted and cracked up, smiling, which made Hank start to laugh. Eventually, the laughter died down and he clarified his response. “But in all actual seriousness, I mean that. I wanna start a family with you, and I share the baby fever sentiment you have.”

“Okay, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Connor said warmly, smiling lovingly at his mate.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The rest of the day was spent by doing fairly mundane activities. They took Sumo for a walk. Ate lunch, watched TV, cleaned the house a little and began to get their house ready for the tornado that would be the eight-day period of constant horniness and sex. By the end of dinner, at the end of the day, the two were calmly anticipating the morning to come, which was strange due to the fact that they were almost never calm about preparing for their heat and rut at the same time. Connor took the recently used dishes from dinner and rinsed the leftover contents into the sink before placing the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. He had finished the plates and most of the cutlery and only had the glass cups and the rest of the utensils to wash up; but before he could start that task, Hank swooped in and shooed his mate away, taking over clean up himself. 

“Hank, as much as I’m flattered by your concern, I can definitely manage cleaning the dishes.”

“I’m not letting you strain yourself when you’re pregnant,” the alpha retorted, pointing his finger at his mate before returning to rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Connor sighed and let out an exasperated laugh,

“But I’m not pregnant yet, we haven’t even had the chance for that to be possible,” the omega pointed out. He found his mate’s sudden overbearing protectiveness quite funny and endearing.

“It’s better early than not at all,” Hank argued humorously. He left the sink after finishing up and walked over to Connor, his hands resting on the omega’s hips. The younger man’s arms snaked around the tall alpha’s neck. The two stayed like that in comfortable silence.

“Tomorrow’s going to be chaos,” Connor pointed out, laughing a little. Hank grinned at the comment.

“Mhm,” he agreed and then leaned forward to press a goofy and sloppy kiss to his mate’s cheek. “I have a feeling you’re gonna be irresistible when we finally get you pregnant. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Someone sounds excited,” was the response from the omega. The alpha let out a bark of laughter in return.

“Of course I am, Babe, this is a big deal for me. Having pups again is something I never thought I’d do. Ever since Sarah and I went our separate ways, I felt that my chances of having something as amazing as what I had with her and Cole were slim to none.”

“You still talk to Sarah and Cole, right?”

“Oh yeah, we’re still close but we kinda fell out of touch when they moved to Massachusetts and the whole omega civil rights movement started here.”

“Maybe you could get back in touch with her. I’d like to meet them both at some point, they seem like amazing people,” Connor suggested, his curiosity getting the better of him. Hank smiled fondly at his mate.

“Trust me, Sarah would love you,” the alpha explained. “You’re right though, I should try to get back in touch with her.” 

“I think you should do it too; but for now, I think you should focus on your current mate and take him to bed so you can eat him out,” the omega suggested, his voice lowering a bit. He nuzzled up to his mate’s ear, purring and peppering little kisses nearby, then nipping roughly at the shell of the alpha’s ear, biting the flesh in a lewd manner-- sexualizing the gesture even more. Hank’s hand gripped Connor’s hips tighter in reaction to the omega’s seductive behavior.

“Holy shit,” he gasped a little, swallowing as Connor moved his mouth down to Hank’s jaw and neck, trying to make a scattering of hickeys in his wake. Connor’s hands snuck up to his mate’s longish hair. His fingers tangled themselves in the alpha’s ‘mane’ before gently tugging on the hair to pull his alpha’s head back. The omega proceeded to attack Hank’s neck some more, his teeth grazing against the scent gland that was already scarred by the deep bite that Connor had made when they had finally consummated as mates. On the night it happened, Hank was already balls deep in the omega and looming over him when the younger man leaned in and sunk his teeth into the alpha’s gland. Connor had then proceeded to suck and lick the bite, trying to make it hurt less because it truly did hurt like hell, which was typical for the act of marking. They carried on until Hank was reaching his climax, the alpha growled protectively-- it was more much louder due to the build-up of emotions and stimuli but it made Connor moan pathetically nonetheless. Hank thrusted roughly as he pulled himself closer like Connor had done before, let out a loud snarl before biting down on the omega’s scent gland. The alpha sensed the distress pheromones in the air from the bite so the growling ceased and became a steady purr before letting go of the skin held in his teeth to kiss and lick at it. 

“Connor.”

“Yeah?” Hank’s voice pulled the omega out of the arousing thoughts he had.  
“We’re moving to the bedroom,” Hank said with a shaky voice; and almost instantly right after the alpha spoke, the omega put his hands on his mate’s shoulders for support, then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Hank’s hips. The two pressed their mouths together in a mess of lips, teeth, and tongue. Hank was able to walk Connor and him to the door of the bedroom before he shoved his mate against the door’s hardwood paneling, continuing to kiss Connor with a determined, confident, roughness as he fumbled to open the door. As soon as the door opened, the two tumbled onto the bed and began to undress in a hurried flash. Luckily they had both spent most of the day in their pajamas so it was easier to strip. The omega pulled Hank’s shirt up a little before the alpha whipped the thing off completely. He chucked his pajama pants and underwear off shortly afterwards. Connor shimmied out of his underwear but left the hoodie on for the time being.

“So what’s 4-1-1 for tonight, kitten?” Hank checked in, panting a little. He was sitting on the bed, his back supported by pillows and pressed up against the headboard. Connor crawled towards his mate and sat himself in the alpha’s lap, straddling his thighs, with a smug mischievous sense of satisfaction and benign contempt. His lips curved upwards in a seductive smirk.

“I want you to eat me out while I suck you off,” the omega suggested in a coy voice. Hank stared at Connor in disbelief, his mouth probably gaping a bit in awe. 

“You wanna 69??”

“Yes,” Connor confirmed. “That’s exactly what I want to do,” Hank sighed exasperatedly at the comment.

“Alright, but you owe me.”

“Fine,” Connor grumbled like a brat, but truthfully barely annoyed at the inconvenience. The omega leaned in and kissed the victoriously smug alpha’s lips, he nipped at the bottom lip before sticking his tongue inside. The alpha gripped his mate’s hips tightly when the younger man began to grind himself against Hank’s crotch, rubbing his quickly dampening pussy on the man’s dick. They continued to passionately make out for a while, one of them occasionally moving down to leave bites and hickeys-- Connor continuing to grind mercilessly against Hank. 

“You ever gonna take that hoodie off?” The alpha grunted. The omega stopped rubbing himself against his mate’s cock as he took one of the hands resting on the alpha’s broad shoulders and flirtatiously unzipped the oversized hoodie at a slow pace before it fell off his shoulders and pooled at the small of his back. Hank groaned, “Now actually take it off, please.” 

“Sure, if we can move on to what I asked for,” Connor teased childishly. He eventually did cooperate to what the older man asked him to do and hurled the sweatshirt onto the floor with the other discarded clothing. The two then positioned themselves correctly. The omega shoved his ass in front of the alpha’s face. Hank took in the view of his mate’s round butt that quivered from the feeling of hot breath tingling against his skin, the tight asshole, his plump little pussy that was glistening from his arousal, and the cute much smaller cock peeking out from the folds of his cunt that leaked omegan precum. Connor bent down further towards his mate’s monstrously thick and perfectly long manhood.

“You can go first, darlin,” Hank encouraged, patting one of the pretty globes of flesh in front of him. Connor craned his head toward the alpha, grinned at his mate and stuck out his tongue playfully before turning back to the giant thing in front of him. He picked it up with his hand at the base of it before he got to work. The omega teasingly kissed the head before taking less than a quarter of the cock in his mouth, giving the tip a few kittenish licks before delving down and swallowing the whole thing. The feat earned him a choked moan from his mate. He bobbed back up and then down again, repeating the process at a slow rhythmic pace. Hank snapped out of the insanely blissful feeling of an amazing blowjob and focused on the task he had. The alpha rubbed his hands across the omega’s ass before creeping his fingers dangerously close to his mate’s wet opening. He traced the outline before bringing his mouth forward, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the wet heat in front of him. 

Hank felt Connor hollow his cheeks sucking harder on his mate’s cock, as the alpha considered the idea of sticking his tongue inside the omega’s entrance and playing with the cute little cock up in there-- and he did precisely that. Connor’s eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as Hank basically fucked the omega with his tongue, teasing the boy’s cock with his mouth. The room was filled with obscene wet sounds of mouths on sexes and slightly muffled moans from both participants. Hank could feel his knot forming, the skin continually flaring up little by little. Connor was feeling the pooling internal heat at the bottom of his abdomen become tenser, it built up and up until he felt himself release. His pussy clenched up around the fingers Hank had opted to use instead of his tongue due to physical strain. The omega’s cock squirted its own kind of cum as the alpha’s hot seed shot up into Connor’s mouth. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” was the first thing to be said by Hank, as he tried to gain some of his composure after the whole ordeal. Connor was still bent over the man’s dick but pulled himself off and up to see eye to eye with his mate. The omega swallowed, grimacing a little and then smiling.

“That was amazing,” Connor commented, sounding like he’d just swallowed a drink before he spoke. Some saliva and leftover cum had dribbled out a corner of the omega’s mouth that the charming young man wiped away with his palm. That’s when it dawned on Hank, his jaw almost comically dropped open as he looked at his mate with surprise.

“Did you just swallow??” the alpha asked like the answer was the most important thing ever.

“Yes.”

“The entire fucking load???”

“Yes, I did,” Connor answered his mate in a way that didn’t match the energy the alpha was at. Hank scoffed in disbelief, making the omega laugh at his reaction.

“Holy shit,” he said. “Okay, now that I’ve been scarred with the fact you swallowed that much cum, I think it’s time we went to bed. I need sleep after seeing that.”

“Of course, you need sleep so you have more time and energy to breed me over the next few days,” the omega mumbled mischievously. Hank grumbled incoherently and settled into the bed’s sheets and blankets. Connor followed suit and snuggled up to his mate. The two spooned in bed, Hank’s larger body protectively wrapped around his mate, who fiercely held onto the arm from the alpha that lay across his waist. The two fell asleep happy and at peace.


	2. Service Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Connor's heat. North embarrasses Hank in a Stop n' Shop, Connor complains, and it turns out that Hank's actually a service top. Then his dick gets pwned by Connor's pussy, he enjoys the fuck out of it, and in the end, everyone's happy.

Hank woke up in the morning to the feeling of a warm sleeping body nestled next to him. The morning sun seeped through the thin curtains and radiated a calming warmth. He sleepily rolled over to face the sleeping omega in the bed. The view of Connor’s face up close was always a privilege to see. His youngish pretty face and basically whole body was littered with freckles and beauty marks with the occasional tiny mole. Hank snuggled closer to his mate before getting attacked by the scent of an omega mere centimeters away from going into heat, the alpha flinched and almost choked on his own spit when he picked up the overwhelming smell. Hank would go insane if he didn’t distance himself from the scent. He sat up and got off the bed, picking up a new pair of underwear, clean jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and snuck out the door. He texted Connor to tell him his whereabouts, drove straight to the grocery store and made his way to the toiletries aisle. He walked down the aisle his eyes skimming past the sanitary pads for menstruation and heats until he got to the pregnancy tests. There was another person in the aisle, a female omega with ginger hair that she wore in a ponytail. She wore smallish shorts, a blue flannel shirt, and a puffy vest jacket. Hank quickly picked a few tests out before addressing the young woman.

“North?” the alpha called out for confirmation.

“Hank! Hey!” North responded, greeting her friend. “What’re you doing here?”

“It’s that time of the month for Connor so I’m out trying to stock up for the time.”

“Oh--” North began but looked down at the pregnancy tests and smirked teasingly. “Ohhh, are you and Connor having kids now??”

“We’re trying to at the very least. It was his idea originally, I just agreed.”

“Well, if you guys need anything I’ll be happy to help out,” North offered, picking up sanitary pads and tampons.

“Thanks. How are you and Chloe doing?”

“We’re both fine, her dad’s doing okay as well.”

“Good to hear. I gotta get back to Connor but I’ll see you later some other time, right?”

“You bet. Have fun making babies, okay?”

“Jesus Christ-- Later, North.”

They parted and Hank made his way to a few more aisles picking up a chocolate fudge tub of ice cream that was on the larger side, mint double-stuffed Oreos, Cheetos, and potato chips, amongst other snacks that he knew Connor liked. He headed to the checkout. After purchasing the stuff, Hank drove back to his house, parked his car in the driveway, and opened the door. He stepped into his home and was immediately met with the strong sweet intoxicating scent of an omega in heat. He put the food in the fridge/freezer and chucked his shoes off by the doormat before Hank made his way to the source of the smell. 

He stepped into the bedroom where the omega was curled up on the bed. Connor was groaning through clenched teeth, the bed’s sheets were crumpled from movement. The young man was wearing nothing except the light grey and blue accented hoodie he had that was cut so that it revealed all of his stomach and really only covered the area of his body where his pectoral muscles were, as he desperately rubbed himself against the covers, stroking his erect dick with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Connor sensed the presence of his alpha. He immediately relaxed a little after looking up and seeing his mate. He slouched on the bed almost lifelessly save for the way his chest heaved from his breathing.

“Why’d you leave?” Connor groaned, pouting a little as he looked at Hank through heavy-lidded eyes that had dilated from arousal. The alpha took off his pants and socks, leaving himself in only his t-shirt and underwear, and joined his mate on the bed. He knelt over the omega, blue eyes meeting brown with a lustful gaze. Hank rested his hands either side of Connor’s head as he pressed his lips against the younger man’s neck, making him squirm a bit. 

“You smelled so good this morning. It was gonna drive me crazy if I stayed with you, so I went to the store-- as I told you, and I bought some snacks for us,” Hank explained, a hand snaking down towards the omega’s wet folds. 

“I can’t wait any longer, Hank, I need you,” Connor rasped, his instincts beginning to get the better of him making him whine desperately. Hank chuckled lightly. His hands creeping underneath the sweatshirt to rub Connor’s chest, soothing the omega with a low purr resonating roughly from his chest as he nuzzled himself against Connor’s neck and jaw, and occasionally flicking and playing the younger man’s nipples.

“Patience, Sweetheart,” Hank said, his voice a low rumble in Connor’s ear. “I remember someone is in my debt, so I came up with the way you can repay me.”

“Then tell me.” 

“I was thinking that you could tie my arms above my head and then you’d ride my cock as many times you want,” the alpha explained, nipping at the omega’s ear. Connor’s mouth spread into a cheeky smirk, indicating he was really into the plan. “I’ll get the ties.” Hank left his place on the bed and went to the closet and fished out two soft neck ties before coming back to his mate on the bed. He handed the silky accessories to his mate, they brushed up on safety and then proceeded. After removing the alpha’s shirt, Connor tied Hank’s hands to the bedposts as Hank sat up against the headboard, waiting and internally crying with joy. Connor helped his mate out of his underwear thus freeing the alpha’s cock that was already fairly hard from just the scent of his partner in heat alone. The omega hauled himself onto Hank’s lap as his hands crawled up towards the alpha’s chest. He took his mate’s left nipple between his fingers and rolled the sensitive nub, making the man beneath him moan. The moan his mate made went straight to Connor’s dick, he could feel it harden a little more as his hole continued to leak his slick natural lubricant onto Hank’s lap.

“You have no idea how horny this makes me,” Connor purred, his words breathless but still so seductive. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked at the alpha he was on top of. Hank scoffed then sighed contently.

“You and me both, Kitten,” he commented. The omega smirked playfully and took a few breaths to collect himself a little. He ground his hips a bit to test the waters, earning a choked groan from his mate, before he grasped the alpha’s thick hard cock and positioned himself over it. Connor sat on the stiff shaft, sinking down slowly with ease. He settled down completely and keened quietly at the feeling of fullness. He raised himself up a bit before tentatively sinking down again. Connor started moving himself up and down at a slow pace his hands gently gripping Hank’s shoulders. The omega continued to impale himself on his mate’s dick while he groped at the alpha’s chest some more. He picked up the pace bouncing faster, he mewled from the feeling of an alpha’s cock inside him, hitting some sensitive spots inside him.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Hank,” Connor moaned as he complimented his alpha with filthy words, using the praise kink they both had to press his mate’s buttons in a provocative way. “Mmmm, fuck, you feel so nice inside my cunt. You’re so big-- o-ohhh, fuck, Your cock just fills me up so good.”

“That dirty little mouth of yours might just kill me at some point,” Hank groaned, his voice breathless and his hips continually roughly thrusting upwards inside Connor. It was as if the wind in his lungs had been knocked out of him solely because of the omega on top of him. Connor wasn’t always this dominant-- yes, he was quite a dominant omega in their day-to-day life but nothing usual was like this. The controlling dom-bottom behavior from his mate wasn’t a new thing to Hank, it had happened many times before, but these moments were spaced out so that whenever the omega was completely in control as a bottom it was always a surprise to the alpha. Their relationship was already quite different from other alpha-omega relationships when Connor completely switched roles with his mate was even more unusual-- but holy fucking shit, it made Hank so turned on. In retrospect, Hank was probably a verse when it came to sex. He wasn’t a hard-set dom and he’d actually bottomed before with other people.

“Fuck!” Connor yelped as he edged closer and closer to orgasm when Hank hit his sweet spot hard. “Hank, I need you to touch me this isn’t enough.” 

“Do you wanna untie me then, Sugar? You gonna let me pound you into the mattress like the cute little slut you are??” Hank growled in his mate’s ear when the omega leaned his head against Hank’s shoulder and sobbed in the midst of intense arousal.

“Yes, I want you to breed me over and over again until I can’t walk,” he reached up to the bedposts and began to untie the alpha while simultaneously still bouncing on his mate’s monstrous cock. Hank laughed, his voice low and rough.

“You’re gonna be here for a while, Baby, trust me. You’ll be spreading your pretty legs for a while. I’ll fuck so many pups into you so everyone knows you’re mine and I don’t plan on giving you away at all,” the alpha growled possessively as he felt less restrained as the necktie on his left wrist loosened and then let him go. His hand went instinctively to Connor’s hips before groping the omega’s asscheek roughly, his grip almost bruising. It wasn’t long before both of Hank’s hands were freed. The alpha leaned forward pushing Connor backward onto the bed. His hands settled quickly on his mate’s hips before his calloused bearpaw-sized hands brushed down to Connor’s thighs his fingers easily wrapping around them. Hank pried the omega’s legs apart, leaving his stuffed cunt out in the open. The alpha thrusted forward starting out a little bit slower than before. Connor let out a needy whine, not getting enough out of the pace they were at.

“You need to try harder than that if you want me to have your pups,” he said in a demanding tone that he used earlier when Hank was at his mercy. It had an authoritative cold stab to it but also had a sense of playful teasing. “If you’re good enough and listen to me tonight, I might reward you with something later.”

“Alright, Darlin’, what do I gotta do?” Hank smirked, loving the dominance in the omega’s behavior.

“You’re going to need to successfully knot yourself inside me without hesitating or asking me if you need to pull out. Think you can do that?”

“Uhh, well I gotta weigh that up first,” the alpha joked before taking a long pause but then grinning in response. “Sure, why not?”

“Good,” Connor smiled feigning conceit. “Go ahead.” Hank pulled himself out of Connor a little before slamming his cock back into the omega. The pretty younger thing let out a choked gasp and then moaning like a pornstar. Hank proceeded to slam into his mate, rough and fast in execution, determined to impress his lover. Connor yelped loudly when Hank leaned forward and bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck. The alpha continued vigorously pounding into his mate causing the omega to become louder.

“God damn it, Connor, you’re so fuckin’ hot like this.”

“Ah, fuck! Hank, I’m gonna come,” Connor sobbed and pretty much screamed desperately, overrun with the intense sensation of his body nearing his climax.

“Go ahead, Kitten,” Hank grunted.

Connor let out a pathetic whine as his hands scrambled for purchase on Hank’s back, his nails leaving small little kitten scritches, before his dick squirted his omegan cum and his pussy clenched around his mate’s cock tightly and then relaxing a little. The alpha felt himself on the edge of orgasm, his thrusts were sloppier as he started to become undone. He pulled himself out a bit until he slammed into Connor and let his knot form as he came with a snarl, locking his dick inside his mate. Hank growled words of praise into Connor’s ear as his cock spurted seed into the omega’s entrance.

“You feel so fuckin’ nice around my dick, Baby. That cute little pussy of yours is gonna be loaded with my cum when we’re finished.”

“I hope you know I expect you to pleasure me through the entire nine months of my pregnancy. If I want your cock I better get your cock,” Connor teased, only half joking. He slumped into the mattress, fairly exhausted. He sighed as his hands reached up to Hank’s head and threaded his fingers in the alpha’s hair, playfully petting his mate and massaging the older man’s scalp, waiting for Hank’s knot to swell down.

“I know that, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna fight it,” Hank laughed. Connor hummed in response and stared up at Hank with the softest, insufferably cute, goofiest smile the older man had ever seen on the young man. 

“Quick question: how many kids do you want us to have? Because I heard somewhere that if an omega eats certain kinds of foods it can raise the probability to have multiples-- which is probably false but worth a try.”

“Jeez, well I think four should be enough,” Hank said. “but if we spaced some of them out I think we could end up with five total, maybe.”

“I’ll consider your input then,” Connor concluded the conversation and then proceeded to nuzzle his mate’s marked scent gland. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, pulling the alpha in closer before speaking again. “You’re an amazing man, Hank Anderson. I love you so much.” The omega continued to cuddle his mate purring and crooning while occasionally planting small pecks around the older man’s body. Hank grinned warmly and laughed. Both of them felt this warm heat settle in their chests-- firm but careful, teasing but sincere, lustful but even more lovesick. They were content with their lives and they felt so happy in the moment.

“Love you too,” the alpha responded before groaning in anticipation and excitement. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Sweetheart, you’re gonna be a great dad-- I can sort of just tell, y’know? You’re just so damn incredible. God, I love you so fucking much.”

“I’m flattered. I also think your knot’s gone down-- let’s go take a shower, you dork.”


	3. Hank Anderson, softest sweetheart on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor vomits, cries, and then almost cries again. Rowan cries and complains about hormones. And Hank supports the fuck out of his mate and brother-in-law because fuck you, he's Hank Anderson and he's a bigass teddy bear.

It was actually 3:30 PM when they finally decided to move out of the bedroom and take a shower in the end, which was many hours after they said they would. Hank stood in the bathtub defeatedly after being forced to rest while the water ran. There always was this mindset Hank had where he didn’t want Connor to do the cleaning and cooking regularly or even at all. He’d always shoo the omega away from the domestic chores Connor had picked up. This perplexed Connor quite a bit. The omega looked around in the bathroom cupboards for body-wash. He eventually fished out a pomegranate shower gel. The omega stepped into the shower his back pressed up against Hank’s chest as they stood, relaxing under the warm spray.

“Why do you always protest when I try to do domestic stuff?” Connor asked, genuinely curious but blatant with his intention.

“Wait, no, I-- oh shit, I do,” Hank started. “I guess it’s because I don’t want to force you into the role of a domestic housewife. You deserve better than that, Connor. Most of the time it’s been subconscious, m’sorry, Sweetheart.”  
Connor scoffed, amused and endeared by his mate,

“It’s alright, Hank, I think it’s cute.”

“No, you,” the alpha mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Connor’s hair. He continued to pepper small kisses all over the omega’s head and neck, his arms wrapping around the younger man’s middle. Connor turned to face his mate, taking the older man’s face in his hands, playfully itching at the alpha’s beard. Hank leaned into the touch, nuzzling Connor’s hand, purring loudly with content. They eventually continued the rest of the days off repeating the fuck-clean up-eat-repeat cycle they had.

It was on a work day, many weeks later after the vacation, where things changed. Connor’s younger brother-- Rowan, a beta-passing omega who worked side by side with his sibling, came across Connor in the maternal bathrooms at the precinct (public restrooms had been generally divided into wombs and no-wombs). Rowan used scentblockers to be passed off as a beta at work, which worked well for him. The white tiled bathroom was thankfully vacant except for the Rowan and Connor. The older omega had locked himself in one of the stalls, the sound of vomiting filled the empty bathroom as Rowan entered cautiously.

“Connor?” he called out to his brother gently, picking up on the mildly distressed pheromones.

“Yeah?” Connor’s voiced was scratchy from retching as he spoke.

“May I come in?” Rowan asked his brother, tentatively waiting in front of the occupied stall’s door. There was the sound of a lock being undone and the door was pushed open for the younger omega to enter. 

“Lock the door once you’re in,” Connor said, on the bathroom floor, looking and feeling miserable. 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“I’m throwing up in the station’s bathroom. What do you think I’m doing?”

“Okay, Smartass, there’s got to be some reason for this, right? Did you eat anything that could’ve given you nausea recently?”

“No, I’ve been completely fine up until the past few hours,” the older omega clarified. The younger nodded thoughtfully in response. Connor gagged yet again, vomit slopping into the toilet bowl. Rowan sighed sympathetically, crouching down onto the floor, and rubbing his brother’s back in comfort. Rowan’s hand crept up towards the back of Connor’s head, he ran his fingers through Connor’s hair in a gentle scratching motion. The omega leaned into the touch purring thankfully as his chest heaved from his ailment. The younger omega kissed the side of his brother’s head, his senses immediately being attacked by an unusual scent. It was a pleasant aroma-- it was warm, soft, and comforting with a sense of satisfaction that glowed ethereally. There was a faint hint of something like lavender and dark chocolate.

“Your scent is different,” Rowan noted. “I think it’s for the best if we at least WebMD this shit.”

“Go ahead, I--” Connor retched and then vomited again, coughing and groaning as he hung his head in his hands that were leaning against the toilet seat. “This is fucking ridiculous.” Rowan hummed in agreement, one hand returning to his sibling’s back, as he searched the internet for any plausible conclusion that could be possible on his phone. He scrolled down a bit-- he found nothing. Rowan changed the wording of the search, this time it pulled up a more definite answer. 

“Have you and Hank had sex recently?”

“Yeah, a few weeks ago, we took time off work when our cycles synced up.”

“Okay, so I don’t know if you already kind of know this or not, but almost every source equates your symptoms with pregnancy,” Rowan explained carefully, unsure whether it was good news or not. Connor pulled his head up to look at his brother and immediately pulled him into a tight emotionally spiked hug. Rowan wrapped his arms around Connor in response, the older omega shuddered a bit as a wetness was absorbed into the fabric of Rowan’s shirt. The blue-eyed, physically sharper sibling heard a wet sniffle which made him tense up protectively.

“Is there something wrong, Connor?” Rowan found himself asking. Connor made another sniffle before he pulled out of the hug, smiling.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just so damn happy, Ro’. Hank and I’ve been trying for a while and I was scared that I’d be disappointed on the first try. And now, since I’ve got some signs that point towards a conclusion, I can feel more at ease,” Connor explained. The two slowly got up and left the bathroom after a while. Rowan followed his brother to Hank’s desk, where the Lieutenant sat.

“Good news, I found a lead for the case we’ve got,” Hank filled his mate in on the progress he made for their work. Connor provided input and almost sat back down until Rowan interrupted.

“I think you should go home, Connor. You were vomiting just a moment ago, you need to rest.”

“You were what??” Hank turned to his partner with an incredulous look.

“It’s nothing, Hank--”

“Connor, shut up-- you smell like a pregnant bitch, you need to go home, that’s final,” Rowan argued authoritatively. The whole debate did eventually end with Hank, after being filled in on the situation, dragging his mate to the car and driving him home. The two sat in unusually awkward silence, neither one daring to speak about the matter at hand.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” the alpha asked as the turned the corner to their street. The omega nodded, he looked so pale from nausea, it was unsettling. “If you need anything can you please tell me immediately?”

“Of course,” Connor said. Hank let out a tense sigh, his hands clutching the steering wheel in a death-grip. Connor saw the tension in the alpha’s body, a little upset to see him so stressed out. “You bought tests during my heat, right?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m gonna use a few of them to see if our assumption is right. I’ll tell you the results as soon as you come home.”

“Right,” the alpha responded. “Fuck, I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to focus now. Do you really think that it took??” Connor smiled sympathetically at his mate and leaned in to kiss him on the lips once the alpha had pulled into the driveway, Hank kissed back, naturally. It was sloppy, jittery, slightly sensual, and caring. Connor slipped his tongue into Hank’s mouth, casually searching the environment it was in, pressing his tongue against his mate’s teeth. The omega’s hand closest to Hank’s shoulder rubbed the alpha’s back soothingly. They parted after a bit, Hank seemingly a lot more relaxed after the comfort.

“I’m fairly certain it did,” Connor reassured, a kittenish smile spreading onto his face. “I mean, I would be very surprised if the tests are negative considering how much cum you put in me.”

“Connor! What the fuck??”

“I’m just being honest, Babe,” Connor put his hands up in defense as he teased his mate, watching the alpha go red from embarrassment. They continued to sit in their driveway for a bit until Connor unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to get out of the car.

“Hey,” Hank called out quickly.

“Yeah?” the omega paused to turn to his mate.

 

“Kiss me? y’know, for luck?” the alpha mumbled, endearingly bashful in behavior and still kind of red from earlier. Connor grinned as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Hank’s lips. It was chaste but long. Hank’s lips radiated comforting fortified warmth. The omega brought his hands to Hank’s shoulders, rubbing back and forth from alpha’s shoulders to his head. Connor ran his fingers through Hank’s hair massaging his scalp. The omega broke the kiss to rub his face against his alpha’s neck and cheek, he purred softly in content. “Jesus Christ, are you scenting me??” the omega smiled and pulled back when the alpha caught on to what he was doing.

“Yeah, I am. You seem stressed, I think it would help you if you can pick up my scent when you’re away from me today.”

“Thank you, Honey, I appreciate it,” Hank said in response. He reached a hand out to caress Connor’s face. Connor automatically leaned into his mate’s touch, nuzzling the hand touching his cheek. He sighed,

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hank mirrored the words said to him, just as lovesick as the omega. Connor gave him one last peck on the cheek before he opened the door. Hank gave him a puzzled look, questioning his mate on why the omega kissed him again.

“For luck,” the young man responded cheekily, winking like he did when they had first met. Eventually, Hank drove off after making sure Connor was safe and sound in the house. He went about the workday, doing bits and pieces here and there for certain cases. There wasn’t anything big going on, but he did do as much work as he could for the smaller scaled cases. He was in the break room with Rowan and Rowan’s work partner, Gavin Reed, when he talked to his mate’s brother again.

“Lieutenant,” the younger omega greeted his in-law. “I trust that Detective Anderson made it home alright?”

“Yeah, he’s good. Don’t worry about it,” Hank clarified, noticing how Rowan’s shoulders deflated, the tension gone from his muscles. The alpha turned to the omega again to ask a question. “Did he really smell different to you? Like did he smell, y’know…??”

“He definitely did, I swear,” Rowan reassured him. He inhaled a whiff of the alpha’s aroma, furrowing his brows in thought. “Did he scent you before you left him?”

“Yeah, he did--”

“Shit, Anderson, you smell like you had a good time with your bitch,” the voice of Rowan’s partner called out over from across the room at the counter with the Keurig. Gavin Reed was an alpha detective who had been recently paired up to work with Rowan, who’d just graduated from the academy. He was a dick, to be blunt. Honestly, he was much more of a pain in the ass eight years ago when JERICHO started the protests than he was in the present. Gavin was one of those alphas who was annoyingly sexist but not to a point where you could truly hate him. As Hank found out the guy was very vocal about consent issues between dynamics, he advocated against alphas and betas forcing themselves on an omega or another person of a different dynamic. Gavin was probably just being an asshole as a barrier to make sure people didn’t get close to him-- which was the stupidest shit, in Hank’s opinion.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t know what that’s like since you don’t have a significant other, now, do you?”

“Fuck you!”

“Detective, please, don’t cause a scene,” Rowan’s voice cut in, sharp and authoritative. Gavin turned and stalked closer to the omega. He stood close to him, maintaining a fierce glare as he growled aggressively. Rowan was a few inches taller than him so Gavin had to look up at the young man, but Hank could still see Rowan’s cold facade cracking a little before he regained his composure. Gavin’s growl grew louder and more violent. Rowan let out a small whimper, he ducked his head down to avoid eye-contact with the aggravated alpha, his chest started heaving, and honestly, if the kid was a dog he’d have his tail between his legs. The scared posture of the young man should’ve told Gavin to back down already but the alpha kept intimidating the rookie.

“Gavin, back off, the kid’s had enough already,” Hank stepped in between the two, pushing the alpha away and ushering the omega behind him. 

“Whatever,” Gavin gave up and walked off, his aggression following him. Hank let out a breath he was holding, relaxing a bit until he heard a wet sniffle from where the omega stood. Hank turned to face him,

“Rowan, what’s wrong?” Rowan’s face was wet with tears and his shoulders were tensed up. 

“I’m just feeling hormonal right now, that’s all,” the omega wiped his eyes with his hand. Hank knew there was more to it than that, however. The alpha led the omega to his car to give them privacy to talk

“You can always talk to me if you need to. Your brother and you are my family, I’d do anything to make sure both of you are safe,” Hank said. Rowan sighed in distress rubbing his face with his hands.

“There’s been a lot going on for me,” he explained. “My heat’s coming up and the pre-heat hormones are destabilizing my mood which is really inconvenient now considering the trouble I’ve been having recently with Detective Reed and-- and what I’m about to say might upset you or something but please hear me out fully before you give me your opinion. I’ve had a crush on you for a while-- it’s not really a big thing for me. I know you and Connor are mated, so I’d never want to come in between you two. I just feel physical attraction to you. I feel really guilty about this, shit, I’m sorry. But also now I’ve developed feelings for Gavin and they’re much deeper-- I’m just so confused and emotional right now.”

“It’s alright, Kid, a little harmless crush isn’t a bad thing. I’m not worried about it, you said you don’t intend in coming between Con and I and I trust you with that.”

“Thank you,”

“No problem. Wait, so does Gavin even know you’re an omega?”

“No, he doesn’t. He thinks I’m a beta.”

“Fuck, no wonder he’s being such an ass. Look, you should go home and rest, this shit seems to be really bothering you. Take some time off, okay?”

Hank eventually drove back home at the end of the day. He entered into his home and he could only just close the door before he was tackled to the floor in a bearhug by an excited affectionate purring Connor. They fell onto the carpet near the living room, Hank letting out a small ‘oof’ when they landed. Connor snuggled closer to his mate, still crooning and purring. 

“Hey there, what’s gotten you so soft and cuddly?” the alpha mused endearingly. The omega looked up at him and smiled.

“I’m- it’s unbelievable,” Connor said. “Hank, I’m pregnant.” Hank shot right up after he heard the news. He and his mate scrambled up to sit on the couch to continue the conversation.

“Holy shit, you are??” 

“Yeah,” the omega smiled, blinking back tears of joy. Hank grinned and pulled his mate into a kiss. They kissed enthusiastically but with no sexuality to it. There was this bubble of warmth and joy that had settled in their chests. Connor threw his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him in closer. Eventually, they stopped kissing but remained in close proximity with one another. Hank let out a slightly shaky excited sigh, still kind of processing the news.

“I’m gonna be a Dad, holy fucking shit,” he said in disbelief. “Connor, you’re the most amazing person in my life, and I would love nothing more than to help you raise our pups. God, I’m so proud of you-- I’m so proud of us.”

“Thank you, Hank, that means a lot to me,” Connor replied. “We can’t tell anyone yet, not until we’re in the clear.”

“Right. Should we book a doctor’s appointment?”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Do you think you could order some dinner, maybe pizza, while I’m doing that?”

“I’m always ready to order some pizza, Honey,” the alpha joked. The omega rolled his eyes laughing a little.

“Shut up, you dork, you’re too adorable right now.”


	4. Surprises, Surprises, and more Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan has boy-drama, Connor complains about back pain, and Hank might have a foot-fetish but it's never clarified if he actually does or not

It had been a long time since Connor had found out he was with child. The omega was now in the very beginning of his Third Trimester. At the moment, he was waiting for his friends and family to arrive at his house for an impromptu announcement of the baby situation. Things were going along swimmingly so far for the pregnancy, but now things had changed slightly. Rowan was the first person to arrive, he practically attached himself to his brother, hovering protectively. Second was North and Chloe, both received hugs and warm welcomes from Connor. Third were Kara, Luther, and Alice-- a family Connor worked with during the revolution. Kara was a beta woman who adopted Alice, a young alpha from a neglectful and abusive home. Luther, an adult alpha, was Kara’s mate and the adoptive father of Alice. Similar to Connor, Kara was also pregnant. She was in her Second Trimester with her and Luther’s own pup. She once said that she loved Alice a ton, but she wanted another pup that was biologically hers and Luther’s. They greeted each other warmly, Connor asked about the pup and Alice. Next came Simon and Markus along with their kid and Josh, who’d hitched a ride, with the family. Markus carried Finn, their two-year-old beta son, inside only to be halted by Finn wanting to ‘say hi’ to Connor. Finally, the last two people arrived. The two doorbells rang, and the Connor opened the door to see the two omegas he’d invited. He wrapped them up in a fierce hug, purring happily when the girls hugged back. Echo and Ripple were an omega-omega couple that Connor had the pleasure of befriending during the revolution. He’d become very close with them since then and he considered them his best friends. 

“Holy shit, I thought you guys weren’t going to make it,” the male omega breathed. He pulled back to look at the two omegas in front of him. They both had aged a bit since he saw them. Ripple, the short-haired brunette, was a little quicker to age than her mate but it suited her. It looked like Echo had dyed her hair blue again, it was held up in a high ponytail with strands falling loose in the front.

“Traffic was bad,” Ripple offered. Echo reached her hand out to touch her friend’s tummy, feeling the bump through the soft stretchy fabric of the maternity shirt he was wearing. Once everyone was settled in the living room, Connor addressed his friends and family.

“Hey, so as all of you know, I’m around seven months pregnant with mine and Hank’s first litter. Both of us really appreciate all of your support, and it means the world,” Connor started his spiel, a little anxious due to the number of eyes on him but sure of his words regardless. “A while ago we found out that something has changed along the way and it poses a whole other set of challenges. I’m sorry we weren’t able to tell you sooner, but we both wanted to make sure of it before we told you all. The life that’s inside me has grown more than expected-- Hank and I are happy to announce that we’re carrying twins.”

There was a sea of hollers and cheers, along with the occasional exclamation of shock. Everyone talked some more until it was time for a lot of them to leave. Eventually, it was just Connor, Hank, and Rowan. The younger omega came up to his brother and hugged him with the passion of a thousand suns. Once he let go, his eyes drifted down to look tentatively at his older sibling’s swollen belly

“You can touch them if you want,” Connor laughed, smiling amusedly. Rowan knelt down on one knee in front of Connor’s tummy, carefully putting one hand on the t-shirt covered bump, the other hand rested reassuringly on Connor’s hipbone. He rubbed his brother’s belly and leaned his head onto the bump. He let out a very happy purr and felt the two pups squirm excitedly from the also very excited sound.

“I hope you know I’m going to spoil them rotten when they’re born.”

It was nearing the eight-month milestone when Connor got together with Rowan, Kara, Simon, Echo and Ripple-- as well as Josh and his omegan mate in addition, at Simon’s home. Simon lived with Markus in the Manfred family home that the alpha grew up in. The house was fairly large and stylish, it could be counted as a small-sized mansion. Markus was adopted by the famous artist Carl Manfred when he was fairly small. Carl was kind and generally a good person but he wasn’t the best father. He already had a son before Markus, his name was Leo. Leo was the product of a one-night-stand. He wasn’t taken in by his father until he was 16 years old. By then, Carl had already adopted Markus. 

Leo wasn’t necessarily treated well. He wasn’t abused or anything but it was fairly obvious that Carl played favorites with his sons. Leo was an omega, Markus was an alpha-- it was during a time when omega’s had no rights, so Carl prioritized Markus over Leo. Markus was aware of this and didn’t like how his brother was being treated, he wanted to protect Leo, but he was scared he’d get backlash from doing so. They grew up, Markus stayed to take care of Carl and Leo left to pursue his own dreams. At one point, when he was visiting Leo fought with his father. It escalated into something fairly dangerous and Carl ended up dying of a heart attack. 

Both the omega and the alpha were scared and distraught from the incident. Markus knew that if he told the truth to the authorities, Leo would be in danger. So the alpha covered for his brother and lied to the police. Being present during his father’s death made Markus angry. Angry that he hadn’t done something sooner, which led him to join JERICHO. Currently, Leo and Markus were still close to each other. The omega frequently visited his sibling and supported Simon as best he could. Leo was proud to know his brother’s family, which is where he met Josh, a beta from the head group at JERICHO and his recently made mate. Josh was a really nice guy, a bit of a rule follower-- sure, but that did come in handy for the team at times during the revolution.

Connor arrived at the house and was greeted by Simon at the door. He followed the omega into the living room where everyone else was. No alphas were present at the time, it was only omegas and three betas. The group was relaxing in the nest made on the sofas in front of the TV. Nesting was a thing that Connor didn’t do often, but really enjoyed when he did. Simon and Connor joined the others on the couch, settling in and joining the conversation. A lot of omegas and betas who were expecting participated in ‘Nesting Groups’. The groups were a handful of other omegas and betas who were in similar situations and/or in need of comfort. A few minutes later, everyone was snuggled up together on the couch. Rowan cuddled up to his brother, massaging different parts of Connor’s body. Echo and Ripple were right next to them, tangled up together in a soft purring ball of happiness. Leo and Josh were right by the couch engaging in a piano-singer duet. A lot like Markus, Leo was fairly good at the piano. Josh was a really good singer as well, so naturally, they made music together. The two were off in their own world, the sound of slow lilted romantic jazz softly resonating throughout the room. Kara and Simon sat beside Echo and Ripple, fawning over Finn, who was being held in his father’s arms. 

“How are you and Gavin?” Connor asked his brother as Rowan worked on massaging Connor’s back. Rowan sighed,

“Not good really, we’re still on better terms than when we started working together, but we still fight quite a bit. I haven’t told him that I’m an omega either and I’m stressing out about it because I really like him, but I don’t think he likes me back.”

“That sucks. I hope it gets better for you,” the pregnant omega offered and then groaning in relief when Rowan worked on a tight knot of muscle in his shoulders.

“Thanks,” the younger brother said. “How are the pups?”

“They’re fine. During a recent ultrasound, the doctor confirmed that one of them’s an alpha.”

“How so?”

“The pup’s huge compared to the other one. That little demon’s the reason I’ve got so much back pain. The doctor also said it’s also due to the placement of the twins. See, apparently; when two pups of different dynamics share a womb, the alpha sort of spoons the beta or omega. It’s to protect their sibling or something like that,” Connor explained. He looked down at his bump and caressed it fondly. He felt so much adoration for his babies. He loved them like he loved Hank. They weren’t even born yet but he already felt so attached to them.

“Connor, have you and Hank come up with any names yet?” Simon asked, genuine and curious.

“Not necessarily,” Connor replied. “But I like the names Diana and Grayson.”

“I think Diana sounds lovely,” Kara offered as she turned away from Simon and Finn to address her friend.

Connor got home after being dropped off by Rowan that afternoon, greeted by Hank, Sumo, and a cold frappuccino-like chocolate milkshake with fries from McDonald’s. Hank let his mate sit down on the couch before immediately wrapping the omega in his arms and cuddling the hell out of him. Connor appreciated the affection but soon got hungrier so he asked to be released in order to eat. Hank responded in a relaxed manner that Connor hadn’t seen in a while.

“Sure, Baby, lemme get the food. Do you want a blanket as well?” 

“I’d love that. Thank you, Hank.”

“No problem.” Hank grabbed his mate the food and the soft fluffy throw blanket they had. Connor left to change into some comfier clothing and came out wearing nothing but a pair of tiny gym shorts and Hank’s grey DPD hoodie, his baby bump still jutting out with a large obvious curve. The omega curled up with Sumo on the couch as he picked up the TV remote and surfed through the assortment of films and tv shows on the streaming service they used. He opted on continuing where he left off on a show from the early 2000s. Hank went about completing the house chores, flitting from room to room and occasionally lagging behind to watch the TV screen to see where his mate was at in the show. At one point Hank was in the open plan kitchen and living room about to take out the trash when a shocked yell cried out from the living room.

“Fuck you, Clayton, you selfish cuck! Leave Sofie and Libby alone!!”

“Babe?” Hank called out amusedly, not to be answered. A little bit later another but much more angrier yell came from the living room.

“Oh my fucking god! He literally did the same fucking thing and now it’s her fault?! Shit!”  
Hank chuckled to himself as Connor grumbled and settled back down into quietness. Later in the day, Hank curiously walked over to see Connor gawking in horror and exasperation at the scene on TV. The antagonist’s sister sleeping on the couch in almost nothing, the camera trained on her legs, the brother practically ogling her in her underwear.

“That’s his sister,” Connor stated, dumbfoundedly. “He’s popping a boner because of his sister.”

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Hank replied.

“What’s even worse is that he sort of looks like you and that is something I don’t need to have in my mind when I’m sucking you off.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” the omega said. “You’d look good in some of the clothes he wears on screen, I have to admit.”

“Oh? Do you have a priest kink now, Baby?” The alpha asked, his eyebrow cocked upwards feigning skepticism in a manner meant to excite his mate. He sat down in front of the television, right next to the pregnant omega on the couch.

“I might,” Connor smirked darkly as his eyes gazed at Hank as if he was studying every little detail no matter how small or insignificant and committing it to memory. He stretched out his legs, placing his bare feet on Hank’s lap, one foot rubbing coquettishly against the alpha’s thigh. “You’d look good in one of those habits. You have a really broad chest and shoulders. You’re so big it gets me so worked when you wear tight clothes,”

“Care to explain where?” The alpha laughed, his hands picking up one of the omega’s feet and massaging it.

“Your thighs are large, they’re really muscular and I like sitting in your lap because of their thickness. You have really strong arms, they feel nice when you hug me. Your hands are really big, I love it when you touch me and run your fingers through my hair. They’re like bear or lion paws almost-- big and strong, but also soft and warm. I think your chest and tummy are the best if I’m being honest. It’s nice and firm but also with just the right amount of pudge. You’re a very handsome man, Hank, and I’m only talking about the things that aren’t turn-ons here,” Connor’s foot started to creep towards Hank’s crotch, but the alpha snatched up the limb and slowly kneaded the omega’s swollen foot again. He lifted the dainty thing to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the pad of the omega’s big toe and trailed to the young man’s ankle where he planted another kiss, more sloppier this time. 

“You’ve got such pretty feet, Kid,” Hank murmured into his mate’s ankle. Connor let out a scandalized gasp, feigning horror and shock.

“Oh my God! Henry,” he said, jokingly dramatic. “Do you have a foot fetish? Why didn’t you tell me?? What about our pups? How could you do this to us?!”

“Connor,” Hank sighed, exasperated but endeared. “Finish your milkshake and fries before filing a divorce, alright?”

“I’ll file a divorce and take custody of Sumo if you don’t cuddle with me while I’m here now,” Connor threatened benignly.

“Oh shit, we can’t have that, can we?” Hank curled up on the sofa, his arm resting around Connor’s shoulders as he watched his mate chow down on his lunch. Hank felt a surge of warmth and happiness bloom and settle in his chest. He knew for sure this was a good place to be.


End file.
